Monster High (location)
Monster High is the titular location of the Monster High ''franchise, and serves as the main setting of the stories. It is located in New Salem. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. On top of that, it is not adverse to allowing humans to enroll (yet). To accommodate the many different needs of the students and to encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day.Explore Monster High section of the [[Monster High (website)|''Monster High website]] History Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago,"Totally Busted" though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large underground maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was built on top of it. As well, below the pool of the school is a large chasm known as the Deep End, which interior is even more of a mystery to anyone than the catacombs are. Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiastic. She lost many friends who considered her endeavour foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.The Haunting History of Monster High Notable events that are part of Monster High's history are the mysterious disappearance of one of the staff members, Irene Maiden, not long after Monster High's opening, and the haunting appearance of 'something awful' in the halls of Monster High during the nights of Friday the 13th."Frightday the 13th" While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep, and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society."Fright On!" Two complementary sources of campus information exist in relation to Monster High. The institutional one is the Gory Gazette, the school newspaper, and the other is an individual project called The Ghostly Gossip, a gossip blog. Generation 2 Monster High In the Monster High Generation 2, we are introduced to some new origins and a new form of the Monster High high school. The high school is built on Dracula and Draculaura's home by Dracula, Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen's family. The new high school is mostly purple with shades of black and grey. In the middle there is a big clock tower and the Monster High logo on the top. There are two more towers on the left and the right side, but smaller. On the left side there is a creepateria and playing field, and on the right there is a little tower attached to the ground. It is probably a classroom or dorm room. A wide staircase leads to the entrance in neon yellow that is flanked by two windows on each side. Inside there is another staircase in a big auditorium. The new principal is Dracula, with Frankie and Draculaura as school co-presidents, and Harriet Wolf as the art teacher. Other academic staff is unknown at this time. Organization Most sport teams managed by the school in Generation 1 were called the "Monster High Nightmares". The skullball team is an exception, as they are called the "Monster High Sinister Skulls". Layout Generation 1 Monster High was composed of two separate areas: the campus above ground, and the catacombs underground. * The campus area was coffin-shaped, and housed the main building, the outdoor sport fields, and overlapped with a forestFacebook entry of August 12, 2011 and a swamp.Facebook entry of September 13, 2011 The building contained two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. The entrance hall reached up into a belfry, where some students went if they needed time alone, and where a number of bats lived. * Below the school were the catacombs, most of which was unused and unfamiliar terrain. Monster High had claimed the portion of the catacombs that ran directly under the campus, and used it to house facilities the school has no place for on its own terrain. There was an underground train station and a small passage that allowed zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms were claimed by two students. Operetta has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs, as well as her very own opera house.Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary Meanwhile, C.A. Cupid had set up a radio station in the catacombs, from which she hosts her own show.C.A. Cupid's back-of-the-box bio Monster High's radio station can be found on frequency WZMH 13.13 FM. Frankie Stein's father had also set up a lab down there at one point during his high school years. *Unclaimed nearby portions of the catacombs were used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Mr. Hackington. Staff As per the spirit of Monster High, the school's Generation 1 staff consisted of a diverse selection of creatures from various backgrounds. Some had been with the school from the start, others were only recently employed. And not all teachers practice the school's preaching of non-discrimination. Merchandise Freaky Fab Showcase The Freaky Fab Showcase is a simple display case for the Monster High dolls. It is roughly in the shape of a coffin, and has room for three dolls. It comes with six slides that represent different backgrounds, half of which displays Monster High hallways. The other half displays non-scenic patterns. High School :A Monster High playset was released in 2012. Parts of the school represented in the set are the front doors, a classroom, the creepateria with a number of lockers, and a second floor with sound equipment. The classroom includes 2 desks, several trophies, 2 doll-sized notebooks and pens, a cart, a frog, and a portfolio. The creepateria is located right next to the classroom, and in between is a hallway with open-able lockers. The creepateria includes a table, a Skullete disco ball, and several bowls of food and drinks. Above the cafeteria is a sound booth that includes speakers and a laptop. On the outside is a casketball court. Gallery Varsity Boos - Spirit Rally overview.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Library ("The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous") Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg|Janitor closet, located next to the stairs to the belfry. ("Photo Finish" & "Falling Spirits") Gloomsday - belfry.jpg|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Mhbg bell tower by tetsunokobushi-d4c2l6i.png|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Monster Mashionals 1 - roof.jpg|Belfry outside ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Party Planners - main hall.jpg|The Main Hall with a central clock. Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Auditorium ("Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" & "Kind: The Shockumentary") School Fountain.jpg|Fountain, located at alternating sides of the entrance ("Fear the Book", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Fright On!" & "Scareful what you Wish for") Monster Mashionals 1 - hallway.jpg|G. Reaper's office next to the bathrooms ("Back-to-Ghoul" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") Mh background aula by tetsunokobushi-d4bhp9x.png|This is a larger classroom Mh classroom base by tetsunokobushi-d491n9w.png|This is a smaller classroom Mh halls by rock kandy-d3klp95.jpg|The hallways appear to be crooked. SchoolHallway.jpg|The hallways of the school with barrel ceilings and arches. ("New Ghoul @ School", & "Photo Finish") Mh night hall by rock kandy-d3klmjy.jpg|The hallways of Monster High during the night. Monster high gymnasium by rock kandy-d3kkcjd.jpg|The gymnasium ("New Ghoul @ School", "Fear Squad", most of Volume 2 & 3) vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h42m42s94.png|Study Howl ("Photo Finish") vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h16m35s54.png|Headmistress Bloodgood's office ("Totally Busted", "Neferamore", most of Volume 2 & 3) Fairground.jpg|The Spring Break fairground on campus ("Escape From Skull Shores") MH School Pool.jpg|Indoor Pool (from "New Ghoul @ School", and most of Volume 2 & 3) Master of Hiss-guise - school spirit.jpg References Category:Schools Category:Locations